Talk About Bad Days!
by Twister91
Summary: It is Friday the 13th and the most unluciest week of the year, bad things happen to the team and maybe...something very crazy! R&R Chapter 8 now up! I'm out of school! Party!
1. Malachite's Bad Day

A/N: HIYA! I'm back with another story! And in this story, Malachite is 16 and Petalite is 15...SO GET IT THROUGH YA HEEDS!

Ivy: Oh great, here come the Scottish!

Me: Steek up ya Pansy!

Malachite: HAHAHA! IVY! A pansy! Oh i can't wait to see her in a dress and be all weak! HAHAHAHA!

Onyx: yeah! um...R&R and enjoy? (Jet hits him) oh right R&R and enjoy! (holds up a sign saying 5 bucks to beat up Shadow or Bloodstone)

That Rainy Day  


It was Friday the 13th and also the most unluckiest week of the year, it was raining hard and the howling wind hid all other noises. Everyone was bored stiff as the power was cut off. There was nothing to do for _most_ people to do. Jet, Malachite and Onyx were reading or Meditating, Malachite was reading a book called "How to get revenge on a psychotic Mongoose that has a even more psychotic girlfriend without being killed or burned to a crisp ect ect" He need revenge on Frus for putting liquid metal in his juice. Jet was reading "How to stop your son from blowing up Gibson's lab". Poor Gibson, Malachite has blown up Gibson's lab...183 times in the last week! Gibson had a bandage on his head from the last one. Onyx was mediating on his darkness powers, making sure that they didn't go out of control again.

"Man! What is taking Otto so long! The slow poke!" Sprx shouted, Jet threw a very heavy book at Sprx.

"Careful what you say mate!" Jet warned. Malachite had enough and walked up to him room. And guess what. The room was flooded, all his stuff was wet or destroyed, the only thing that was in tacked was his guitar. Malachite had already had a bad day cause Antauri put him in time out...and he was 16 for crying out load! He was old enough to look after himself! Yet he still treated him like a child! Malachite sighed and found the source of the flood and blocked it, he then drained all the water out and looked at his room.

"This is going to take a while," Malachite sighed, then he heard something above him, it sounded like the creaking of metal (like the noise you hear on a boat sometimes) Malachite turned pale and the whole roof caved in and water crashed on him. When the water stopped coming down on him Malachite resurfaced in the already 2 metre deep water.

(Malachite POV)

_This was just GREAT! What a fantastic day! First there was the argument with Antauri, then there was the problem with the electricity and now THIS! _I screamed in my head. I looked at the hole in the roof and it was huge! I sighed and flew though it, I landed in the main power room where all the power to the robot was kept. The place was a wreck! Everything had short circuited and there were live wires everywhere! Dad was working in another room so he couldn't have known about this. I sighed heavily and walked over the the computer, the only thing working there and contacted everyone in the main room.

"Malachite, what is it?" Gibson asked, everyone looked up, the computer was the only thing powered by a generator of it's own.

"Power room 2 has totally wrecked! I mean look at it!" I stepped aside and everyone saw the room. Everyone was shocked. "To add things onto the list my room is destroyed! The roof is gone, all my stuff is drenched and the only thing not ruined is my guitar!"

"I'll come over and sort it out ok?" Otto said from Power room 4, in the opposite side of the robot.

"Thanks Dad," I said, I stopped the transmission and looked at the room. "Looks like I'm going to have to shut all the power to this room off so I don't get shocked," I said to myself, I walked over to a lever and pulled it, all the sparks stopped and the lights went out. I got out my saws and started to free some of the computers from other rubble. Then dad came in.

"Whoa, this is a mess," dad said, looking around the room. I rolled my eyes and got back to work.

(A few hours later)

"There done!" I sighed happily.

"Yep, c'mon, your mum cooked tonight," dad said, smacking his lips, I had to laugh and we ran into the main room were everyone was eating.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you had trapped yourself in there!" Jet joked. I sat in my chair and I got my food and boy did i need it! I was starving and the rain seemed to die down a bit.

(Jet's POV)

_Right, everyone has there food and now I have to make sure the library isn't flooded, it if is I'm going to scream my head off! _I thought, I got up and walked off to my room, the opened a hidden door in the wall and entered the library, to my horror, most of the books there had been destroyed by water leaking from the floor above, I screamed my head off and everyone must of heard as they came running up.

"What! Where's the fire!" Ivy yelled, running in and slipping on one of the wet books and ramming herself into one of the many bookcases. We all flinched as she made impacted onto the hard wood.

"Oh man...I am so not fixing this!" Otto shouted, we all glared at him and he pointed to Malachite.

"Oh no I'm not!" he replied, he really didn't look like he wanted any more fixing for one day.

"It's ok, I'll do it, I know how to fix things you know," I told them, "But who knows how much it's going to cost to replace all the books,"

"Don't worry Mum, we'll find a way ok?" Malachite said, I nodded and they left, I started on getting any remaining books that did survive, that was only about 428 out of 2000 though. I sighed and threw out all the completely destroyed ones and the others went into a rack to dry, hopefully they weren't too bad so I couldn't read them. Then the worst happened, all the bookshelf's that were really wet started to disassemble themselves and soon all 500 bookshelf's fell apart! I was stunned, I couldn't believe it, I walked out and went into the main room and sat on my chair, looking at the ground.

"Oh no, looks like all the bookcases fell apart," Nova said

"We heard it too," Chiro added

"Well, this is going to be a very bad week for all of us!" Malachite sighed

* * *

Me: hehe, there is the first one! Thanks for the idea Beastfire! And I'm going to use yours too WF later on! 

Jet: (gasps and punches me HARD!) HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A LIBRARY!

Me: oh no...I FEEL SO DIRTY! AND SO GLUM!

Onyx: (rolls his eyes) talk about book worms

Me & Jet: HEY! ONYX CAREFUL FOR BE PREPARED THE FACE THE POWER OF BOOKS!

Onyx; yeah right!...oh no...(Jet and I threw books at him and he runs screaming)

Jet: AND DON'T COME BACK!

Malachite: R&R and we'll see ya later...if we make it that is!


	2. Oh Boy!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Lmann: (sarcastically) yes, monkey kids age rapidly (normal) NO! I just didn't want some 5 & 4 year old running around the room! or...place...ya know what I mean!

Beastfire: oh no...and I though Ivy was psychotic! Frus and Ivy sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g! um...ohwouldyoulookatthetimeibettergo! (runs away)

S.S.:...ok...your are very crazy...but not as crazy as Lazzynewtt! She is bonkers! Well... have fun Kinetics Team!

4Evermonkeyfan: YAHOO! A person who loves libraries! I love them so much I'm the student head of mine at my school! And I might become a librarian when I'm older!

crystal sapphire: oh god...I know how you feel, my mums a terrible singer! It's like nails scratching a blackboard! And no, he's not turning psychotic . He wants revenge on Frus. And Ivy is very psychotic.

Lazzynewtt: OMG! Onyx has ANOTHER kid! My god! Um...I think Onyx is going to jump off a cliff right now...see ya!

WF: HAHAHAHAHAHA! In your face Antauri! Yeah, the water should go down soon...I hope, well see ya!

Oh Boy!

Malachite and Otto were trying to fix everything but the more they fixed, the more that got broken. Malachite was getting very annoyed and unknown to him, so were his powers that he only used once, against Shadow.

"I'm telling you dad, I don't know how much more I can take before I blow!" Malachite yelled, as another hole appeared in the robot's wall.

"Maybe you should take a break, I'll be ok...for a while at least," Otto replied, he looked up at the roof and a hole appeared and soaked him.

"No way, I just want this rain to stop!" Malachite shouted, Jet came into the room and saw Otto under a stream of water, she shook her head.

"Is this a bad time?" Jet asked, Malachite looked at her and nodded slightly. Jet sighed and looked around the room.

"Well, I was about to suggest going to Strip Planet for a while, it doesn't rain there unless Sapphire wants it to," Jet replied, Malachite looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Finally! Somewhere were we can finish this!" Malachite shouted, Otto put his thumb up as he was getting so much water in his mouth. Jet glared at him and dragged him out from under the water.

"Otto, if you were any more thick, you would be as helpless as a new born kitten," Jet sighed, the trio left the room and saw everyone going to their posts, Otto ran to join them and they took off...without shattering into billions of pieces, Malachite was in his own ship that he just got, Jet and Onyx hopped into their own ships and took off after the robot. In a few hours they were near Strip Planet, they landed in a forest with a large clearing, then suddenly the forest disappeared and a desert appeared and revealed the hole into the base of the Strip team. They all jumped in and saw the place with covered in ice. All but Onyx and Jet fell on the ground.

"What the-!" Sprx yelled as he slip head first into a pole. Ruby walked in and defrosted the ice,

"Sorry about that, Sapphire has a bit of a cold," Ruby told them as they found their feet. Malachite always fell on the ice and was starting to get very ticked off, he glared at the ice and it seemed to melt away and he got up. Then the rest of the team minus Sapphire walked in.

"Hi there people!" Emerald squealed and hugged Jet, everyone rolled their eyes. Onyx looked behind him and saw Petalite, hiding behind him.

"Don't worry Petalite, they don't bite...if they do it is most likely to be Ruby-" Onyx ducked from a fireball from Ruby. "I was joking!"

"So, how is it down in Shuggazoom?" Citrine asked, Malachite and Otto sighed heavily.

"A nightmare if you ask us!" they said together.

"Yeah, nothing but rain and rain and the sound of those two fixing like crazy!" Gibson said holding his head, "Got any aspirin?"

"Yeah, c'mon," Amethyst replied and took Gibson into the med bay. The others sat in the main room that was warm from the fire place.

"You ok Malachite?" Amber asked, she had a right to be concerned, she sensed his darkness powers heating up.

"I'll be fine," Malachite replied, truthfully he wasn't, he felt his own power begin to rise up, he soon started to panic but didn't show it. He slowly got up and walked out the room and into the training room. Then his head started to ache and he fell to his knees, he gripped his head in pain. (this sounds a bit like Onyx before he loses control of his powers). Malachite felt his breathing become heavy and he wanted to scream out, he really did but he was stubborn and wouldn't. Amber sensed something very wrong...as did Onyx. They both looked at each other and they both turned pale.

"Malachite!" They shouted and got up and ran for the training room.

"What? What about him!" Jet asked panic stricken, Ivy popped out of nowhere and was being chased by some kind of wolf, only it was black with red paws and the tip of the tail was red. Jet stopped. She grew very afraid as these things could make you afraid of a fear that you had before and got over. Jet backed away and ran for her life, the wolf had bitten Ivy and now (when she woke up that is) she would be afraid of something she used to be afraid of...I just don't know what (help me out here Beastfire!). The wolf turned it's attention onto Jet and chased after her. Unlike Ivy, Jet could change into any animal she wanted, she choose a cheetah and ran, but the wolf turned into a shadow and pounced from the wall, and pinning her to the ground, it then sang it's teeth into Jet and she screamed...then she passed out. The wolf then disappeared. The others had heard her but some of them had gone to see Malachite... who was screaming his head off and the whole planet became surrounding in darkness as he continued to let his power flow from him.

"MALACHITE!" Petalite screamed at him. Malachite didn't hear and did nothing t stop himself.

"We need to do something!" Amber yelled,

"I know that already!" Onyx yelled back, then Nova ran in.

"Something has happened to Jet!" Nova panted, Onyx was torn between helping Malachite and his sister.

"Take her to med bay! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Onyx yelled, he turned his attention to Malachite who had lost all control over his power. Onyx looked scared for a bit

'Oh no...what now...'...

* * *

Me: CLIFFIE! I am soooooo evil! 

Jet: I know!

Onyx; tell me about it

Malachite: you can say that again

Me: well, there is just one more thing to say...(starts a Congo line) Three more days of school! (continues and the Strip team join in)

Jet: oh brother! R&R!


	3. What the!

A/N: Ok here is a quick warning, there is a lot of history mentioned in this chapter, like a couple of gods and some horrible bits in between, on with the reviews!

Lazzynewtt: o0, ok, you are officially the worlds biggest freak! Really, but hey! Lets party! Raise the roof ppl!

Beastfire: really? I can't blame you, I'm afraid of my wee cousins! (not really but wow they make a mess!) and thanks for tell me! I'll use it!

Lmann: aw, do you hate suspense? So does everyone! And yes it is very bad news!...for Jet and Ivy mostly, and maybe Malachite...see ya!

WF: Malachite: THAT...THING IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON IT!

Onyx: don't worry, I taught you how to mediate without being distracted, s if she does it again, you won't do anything! (throws a darkness ball at Zakuro at hits)

Me: right,...see ya!

What the-!

Onyx was looking at the large orb in which held Malachite, he was screaming in pain as his darkness powers overwhelmed him. Onyx was brainstorming on what he could do, then it hit him.

'What about Kek and Kauket?' Onyx thought, Kek was the Egyptian god of Darkness, Kauket was also an Egyptian goddess, she was married to Kek and held the power of darkness. It just so happened, being the son the a god and Goddess himself, was trained by them, but there were strict, worst than a maths teacher in a bad mood! Wait...stuff that, maths teachers in a bad mood are worst than them!

"Have you got an idea Onyx?" Antauri asked

"Maybe, it's a long shot but I think I know how to stop him," Onyx replied, he raised his right wrist and a scar appeared, it was shaped in the Chinese symbol for darkness (look it up if you don't know what it looks like) with a huge lightning bolt tail oh it, making it longer.

"What the heck is that!" Sprx exclaimed, the scar started at his wrist right down to his shoulder.

"A scar I will have for the rest of my life...from my teachers," Onyx said, like he was in a trance. Otto waved a hand in front of his face but Onyx did nothing.

"Are you ok Onyx?" Otto asked

"I'm fine..." Onyx closed his eyes and the scar started to glow, then two portals opened up right next to them and out stepped two people.

"What do you want Onyx, this better be important!" boomed the male. Onyx flinched.

"Um...God Kek, Goddess Kauket, I really need you help," Onyx said, shaking pretty bad.

"Really? And the problem is?" Kauket, the snake-headed goddess asked.

"Yes, you told us before that you would never have to call us," Kek, the frog-faced God reminded.

"I remember that quite clearly," Onyx replied, gritting his teeth. Kek didn't like his tone and snapped his fingers, making Onyx fly against a wall. The others were shocked.

"I hope they weren't your teachers Onyx." Gibson said, looking at them

"Oh we are," Kauket told him, she looked over at Malachite and now he had her full attention. "I see why you called us Onyx," Kek, looked at her then to were she was looking.

"Wow, what happened to him, when it comes to dark powers outbreaks he comes second to you," Kek said,

"So, you going to help?" Onyx asked weakly, picking himself up from the ground.

"Well, if we didn't, that kid could destroy this planet," Kauket said, the Strip team gasped, just at that moment Jet and Ivy walked in. Jet stopped dead when she saw Kek and Kauket, she started to breath heavier and faster, Kek looked at her and grinned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little old Jet!" Kek laughed, Jet backed away from them.

"Wh-what are THEY doing here!" Jet demanded, shooting a death glare at Onyx.

"Just take a look at your son!" Onyx yelled back, Jet looked at Malachite and her jaw dropped.

"NO! Malachite!" Jet yelled, Nova and Antauri had to hold her back from jumping in there.

"No Jet!" Nova told her, struggling with the monkey.

"It's too dangerous!" Centaurs shouted, Jet did care, Otto came over to her and kissed her, Jet calmed down a bit.

"That;s why their here," Onyx pointed to Kek and Kauket. Jet glared at them.

"If you hurt him, ya deed! Kapeesh!" Jet yelled, Kek only laughed

"We'll try," he teased, Jet then had a anime vein on her forehead and jumped out of Nova and Antauri's grasp and floated in mid-air with her air powers.

"Kek, leave her, we don't know what another elements she can control,W Kauket warned

"Ya better believe it!" Jet replied, powering up a light attack behind her back.

"Her? HA! Don't make me laugh, she is as defenceless as a new born kitten!" Kek mocked, Jet only grinned, Kek stopped laughing, he was very confused.

"BAYING LIGHT!" Jet yelled and threw a beam of pure light at him, he barely missed it, he was stunned.

"What the- when could you do that!" Kek demanded, Jet powered up a light ball.

"I'M the one who does the demanding here pal!" Jet threatened, Kek was getting worried, Onyx started laughing.

"Go Jet go!" Onyx cheered. Kauket didn't want this to end with blood so she walked over to Malachite stopped the flow of his darkness powers with hers and he just flopped into her arms, he was exhausted! Kauket walked over to Jet and handed her her son. Kauket dragged her husband away. Jet gave Otto Malachite to hold for a while. But then the lights went out and there was a scream.

* * *

Me: muhahahaha! Who is the evillest person here? 

Jet: um..Onyx

Onyx: so true mate!

Me: shut up ya dafty!

Malachite: zip!

Me: but

Malachite: ZIP!

Me: but!

Malachite I said ZIP!

Jet: R&R!


	4. Fears Awoken

A/N: Right on with the reviews and beware WF, Antauri, Ichigo and Zakuro do get hurt!

Beastfire: I know, I am obsessed! And yes Ivy, it is a snake headed goddess. So don't have a freaky on me here! Well Enjoy! (P.S. Write more soon, I'm soooo bored!)

Lmann: What? You didn't think I would hurt him so much he would died did you? After all, Jet and Otto would kill me if I did! Well Enjoy!

Lazzynewtt: Onyx: I hate my family! They torture me so much!

Me: ok ok! Cool it! Enjoy my yellow loving, Irn-Bru crazed, Turtle Insane friend!

WF: Onyx: That is it! (jumps Antauri and pounds him into the ground. Then surrounds him in a shadow so his greatest feat come to be) Hehe, take that! (we hear Antauri screaming)

Me: Man you ARE evil!

Onyx: say it don't spray it baby! Enjoy! I know I'll have fun! (looks at Zakuro and stars to advance on her, scaring the living daylights out of her and she screams)

4Evermonkeyfan: it's ok! I was wondering were you went to any way! Well hope you like this chapter!

Fears Awoken

The Dark room was filled with a scream that one person knew all to well, there was no light and no one knew when the light would come back on. Onyx closed his eyes and scanned the area and saw what he needed to see, then the light came back on and everyone saw Jet curled up in a tight ball, shaking worst than a leaf in a hurricane. Otto ran over to her.

"Jet! Are you ok?" Otto asked, Everyone else walked over and Antauri tripped over a piece of loose wire and fell over it, injuring him quite badly.

"Antauri!" Ichigo shouted, she ran over to him, Zakuro also ran over,

"I'll be ok, what's wrong with Jet?" Antauri asked, as he slowly sat up.

"We don't know, Onyx, what's up!" Ichigo called, Onyx was looking over her and saw a bite mark of the wolf that bit her.

"Oh no, that is NOT good!" Onyx shouted, he scrambled to his feet and backed away from her, dragging Otto with him.

"What is it?" Amber demanded, Onyx looked at her and his face had turned pale,

"She has been bitten by a Shadow Fear," Onyx replied, Amber gasped and backed off. Malachite, who had woken up heard that and tried to get away from Jet.

"Is this something only people with darkness powers know?" Sprx asked, Onyx swallowed hard and looked over at him.

"A Shadow Fear comes in many forms, this one was a wolf, the worst kind you can get! Looks like it got Jet dead on target," Onyx said nervously

"If you are bitten by a Shadow Fear, the oldest yet most fearsome fear you have had in you life will come back, in this case, Jet has now become afraid of the..." Amber dragged the last words as she closed her eyes.

"Dark," Onyx finished, everyone looked wide eyed at him,

"The dark? She is afraid of the dark?" Sprx asked, he burst out laughing and got a punch in the face by Onyx.

"This is serious! If she is afraid of the dark, I we can't use our darkness powers in front of her and she can't go into the anywhere that his dark, and there is a lot of them in the places we need to go to stop evil!" Onyx snapped, Sprx looked at the ground.

"So what do we need to do?" Chiro asked,

"Yeah and why did you back off from Jet?" Gibson asked,

"Well, we can't go near her, she is now infected and anyone who touches her will have the same thing happen to you, part from that we need to help her over her fear," Onyx explained,

"But what about Ivy, I think she was bitten too," Nova added, Onyx looked at Ivy and saw the bite mark.

"This is just great!" Onyx yelled, then part of the roof fell down and landed on top of Ichigo, Antauri and Zakuro.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you!" Chiro shouted, Onyx shot him a death glare and went to help Ichigo, Antauri and Zakuro. All of them were very badly injured.

"This just isn't our week is it?" Gibson sighed, he walked about 4 steps before the floor under him gave way and he fell...5 floors!

"This is just the greatest time of my life!" Onyx yelled, then a huge chunk of concrete fell on top of him. Live wires fell from the hole shocking everyone else who wasn't injured already. Then guess who popped up...give up? It was...Me! Yep me again!

"Yello every...body?" Caitlyn said looking around.

(Caitlyn's POV)

As I looked around the room I saw signs of very bad luck. I looked at the slab of concrete on top of Onyx and I winced

"That has got to hurt!" I said to myself. "Right time to get to work!" I started to pick up everyone so I could take them to med bay, but when I got to Jet I saw that she has been bitten. "What the heck!"

"She was bitten by a Shadow Fear," Malachite whispered weakly.

"Well I have nothing to be afraid of then! I haven't gotten over my fears since...ever!" I laughed at myself, I had my fear of heights, my fear of small places and my fear of spiders over an inch big. I took everyone to med bay leaving Jet and Ivy last. Then I got to work trying to fix them. It wasn't easy, even though I made Onyx and Jet and the Strip team. The Monkey team were a different story. Their wiring and computer systems were completely different from the ones in Jet, Onyx and the Strip team. After a while I decided to fix Otto first as he could fix the others.

"There, done!" I sighed, Otto got to his feet to check everything.

"Well, everything seems to be working, I better go fix the others," Otto replied and went to work on the others, i started on the Strip team, then Onyx and Jet last.

"Done, done, done, done, done, done, done and done!" I said making sure I had done everyone.

"Thanks Caitlyn," Amethyst said, hopping gently off the bed and onto the floor.

"Yeah!" Emerald laughed and did a back flip off the bed.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me why we are here and what is going on?" I asked

* * *

Me: Muhahahahahahaha! I am evil! I hurt Zakuro! I hurt Zakuro! 

Jet: you do know that now Antauri is going to kill you?

Onyx: HA! You can't beat her up! She is like a punching bag! She comes back every time and somehow gets back at you!

Me: that is so true!

Malachite: R&R and we'll see ya later...

Me: 3 more days of school then I'm off till the 17th of August! And I won't be doing any work in those days!

Jet; don't need to rub it in!

Me: Sorry, I'm just can't wait to get school over and done with!


	5. Fight to Live

A/N: Jet: um...Everyone...just to tell you, Caitlyn is going B.O.N.K.E.R.S! Really!

Me: NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL! (continues)

Onyx: see? On with the reviews...looks like we have to do it as CB is..climbing...MOUNT EVEREST!

Jet: oh no! I'll get her! You do the reviews! (Goes after me)

Onyx: Fine, here are the reviews

Beastfire: (Sarcastically) ha ha ha, It was so funny I forgot to laugh! I feel sorry for Ivy! Wait? Did I just say I feel sorry for IVY! My god, I'm going to kill myself later! Well hope you don't laugh like a loony again, enjoy!

Lazzynewtt: whoa! Calm doon Spinel! Listen to me, ya don't want to tango with Twister! She will hurt you...and send you to the crazy house...like she did to Mandarin (Sees Mandarin being loaded into a crazy house van wearing a straight jacket) ok...enjoy! Oh, and soz if Petalite is a bit OOC here (Out of Character)

4Evermonkeyfan: well, thanks, Caitlyn is out of school now for what...7 weeks is it? Dunno as for Peridot, Twister already sent you an e-mail about it but here it is again. He is a Primate ok? Enjoy

Lmann: uh oh...(Caitlyn comes running in)

Me: WHAT! THE 3RD!YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD! (Starts chasing you everywhere)

Onyx: um...enjoy!

WF: double Uh oh

Me: (the boxes melts and I come out surrounded by flames) WF, Ichigo, Antauri...I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA! (Chases you around the room and brakes every bone in Antauri's body, does the same to Ichigo, brakes all of WF's ribs and legs and sends the lot of ya into a mental hospital)

Onyx: um...enjoy?

A Fight to Live

After Caitlyn was filled in on the details, she walked over to Jet and playfully rubbed her head, Jet smiled and jumped off her seat and they started to play fight. Onyx sat on the sidelines. Thinking was what he was doing and that was all. Antauri walked over.

"Are you ok Onyx?" Antauri asked

"I'll be fine, how is Ichigo and Zakuro?" Onyx replied, Antauri smiled

"Both are fine, at least the trauma from the accident has worn off, Zakuro is playing with Spinel right now,"

"I guess so," Onyx sighed, he looked over at Jet and sighed heavily.

"Something is on your mind Onyx," Antauri told him.

"I know, I'm just starting to think that all of this is no accident, all of it, even the rain on Shuggazoom," Onyx replied, Antauri raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like whom?" Antauri asked, Onyx shook his head.

"Dunno, but no matter what happens, someone always gets hurt, Caitlyn told me the same things happened to her and Amanda on Earth, I;m just getting worried..." Onyx closed his eyes on the thought.

"About what Onyx?" Nova asked, walking over to him, she had heard most of the conversation.

"About the kids, I mean, Otto and Jet are thinking about having another kid soon, Zakuro got hurt not too long ago, Malachite still out cold due to his darkness powers going haywire, Petalite is by his side and with a concussion, and Spinel is throwing up every hour or so," Onyx replied.

"I never knew you had a heart for kids," Gibson said, BIG mistake!

"What! Are you saying that I never liked the kids! If that is what you saying be ready to have your face punched in!" Onyx yelled, everything came to a standstill and looked over at Onyx. Gibson shook his head.

"No, It's juts that you have never shown it before...as far as I know," Gibson replied, Onyx dark blue eyes showed hate and anger, instead of hurting people any more, he stormed out the base and into the desert. Jet glared at Gibson.

"GIBBY!" Jet yelled, Gibson's left eye was twitching and he had a anime vein on his head "Why the (bleep) did you say that for!" Gibson crossed his arms

"What did Antauri say about swearing?" Gibson asked calmly

"How the (bleep) is she meant to remember!" Caitlyn yelled, Antauri raised an eyebrow

"Well, now we see where she gets it from eh?" Sprx said,

"Ivy...KILL SPARKY!" Caitlyn ordered, Ivy was more than happy to comply and jumped on Sprx and a dust cloud appears, just then there was a yell.

"Wait a sec...ONYX!" Jet yelled, she ran outside followed by everyone else. There was Onyx on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Krystal gasped and nearly fainted, Caitlyn ran over to him.

"Stand back! I'm a trained vet..(everyone gives me a very scary look) ...and his creator so I think I know how he work," Caitlyn said, everyone just gave her the same scary look.

"You are not a vet Caitlyn," Jet told her.

"So? I want to be!" Caitlyn shouted, she carefully looked over Onyx and found it safe to pick up, she carried him into a med bay room and started to work on him.

(Petalite's POV)

I just sat there, looking at Malachite, hoping he would wake up. I really cared for him but when he wasn't waking up, I got worried. I had heard that some people never come around and just...die. I hope that wasn't going to happen here, not to Malachite. Why now, why was this happening, it all seemed..._too_ bad to be true. I mean, he is only 16, barely a teenager and...(sniff)...I just want him to wake up! I really do!

"Petalite?" I looked round and saw Spinel, he looks upset.

"What is it?" I asked, tears in my eyes. He flinches.

"Is this kinda a bad time for bad news?" he asked me, I look at Malachite and looked back at Spinel, I shake me head. "Just wanted to tell you...dad was attacked not too long ago, we found him in a pool of his own blood but Caitlyn is doing everything she can to make sure he makes it," I was shocked, I looked down at the ground and Spinel left, thinking it was better to leave me be for a while. At least dad is going to make it, Caitlyn has ways to make sure he does. Malachite on the other hand...no one could do anything for him, I cried, I buried my face in Malachite's fur.

"Malachite...wake up...please wake up! I don't want to lose you...I..I...I love you," I knew he couldn't hear me but maybe he might. Then he heard a moan, I shot up and looked at Malachite, his eyes were twitching a bit and so where his hands. Slowly but surest he came to, but i knew not for long. Then he said something I was not expecting

"I love you too..." Malachite whispered and fell back into unconscious. I felt my eyes water and I cried all over again. He was going to make it...he was going to make it...

* * *

Me: (sniff, sniff) I was (really)nearly crying when I wrote that bit! 

Jet: awwwww, that is so sweat!

Onyx: yeah, so really he was fighting for his life...

Me: you too Onyx

Onyx: oh yeah...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: AHHHHH! (runs away with Onyx close behind)

Jet: um...R&R! See ya!


	6. That Don't look Good

A/N: Ok everyone here is the reviews!

Lmann: well...can't really say much here fer ya, but hey ta anyway! Enjoy!

Beastfire: yeah sure I will...after I have something bad happen to Malachite! And Ivy? Go easy on Sparky will ya? I might need him enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: really? I think I heard that too, and I feel so loved! (sniff) thanks Adriana! And ta for letting me e-mail ya, since I'm gonna be bored until the 6th and 15th Well enjoy!

Blossom268703: thank you, thank you very much! Well can't really say much here, so enjoy!

WF: HEY! (Starts to cry) I didn't even hurt Zakuro! stop being a meanie before I do something drastic! Well enjoy anyway!

That don't look good!

Caitlyn was busy working on Onyx. After a few hours she reactivated him and he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at his body where a huge cut was made and saw stitches. He looked at Caitlyn.

"Thanks," Onyx said, smiling.

"No prob, ya didne think I would leave ya ta die did ya?" Caitlyn asked, starting to put on some Scottish.

"Guess not, how is Malachite, I'm getting worried about him," Onyx asked, Caitlyn smiled

"Petalite said he woke up briefly before falling out cold again, I wouldn't worry too much." Caitlyn answered. Onyx didn't look too happy.

"Briefly? That can't be good," Onyx whispered. Caitlyn shot him a questioning look

"How not?" Caitlyn asked him, looking concerned

"Well, if he doesn't wake up period, like not falling out cold again, he's fine, but falling out cold just shows how weak he is right now, I'm getting a feeling he ain't gonna make it," Onyx replied

"What do you mean by that!" a voice demanded, Caitlyn and Onyx turned to the door to see Jet, Krystal, Ichigo and Zakuro there. Onyx flinched, he looked at the floor.

"It's..nothing ok, just a thought," Onyx quickly said. Jet looked worried, Onyx jumped off the bed and walked over to her. "Malachite will be fine! I promise!" Jet smiled at him

"Don't make promises you can't keep Onyx, but thanks anyway," Jet hugged her brother tightly. Onyx wasn't used to such...loving things like hugging and things. He sighed and hugged Jet back. Krystal walked over to Onyx.

"How are you feeling?" Krystal asked, Onyx smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"So is everyone going to be ok?" Ichigo asked, Onyx again flinched at the thought of Malachite.

"Yeah, don't worry," Onyx lied, he knew someone was out to get them and it was only a matter of time. Ichigo sighed and picked up Zakuro.

"Well, I'm off to go see how Antauri is holding up," Ichigo waved and left. Onyx walked off and headed for Malachite room, Petalite was there, still crying her eyes out. He walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit, but she didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Hi dad," Petalite whispered, Onyx smiled and looked at Malachite.

"He hasn't woken up yet has he?" Onyx said, Petalite knew he didn't mean the brief awakening and nodded. Onyx sighed heavily. "Try not to worry. He'll be fine,"

"I hope so daddy." Petalite said sadly, she looked at Malachite almost lifeless face and Onyx left.

(Onyx's POV)

All of this was weird, everyone was getting hurt but it seemed like Petalite was hurting the most, and Jet too. I don't know what to do to help them. I am the King of Darkness Planet so I'm used to his sort of thing. My leadership skills had kicked in not to long after I woke up. I started to walked around seeing how everyone was, part from Ivy still beating up Sprx everyone seemed ok. I sat on the highest point of the main room, which is on top of a master computer, I was thinking. Maybe it was Bloodstone or Shadow again, I mean he person who attacked me was either Orange or green, Bloodstone or Mandarin, that who is was.

"Onyx," called a voice, I looked down and saw Gibson there, I jumped down to see what he wanted

"What is it?" I asked, Gibson seemed panicked

"It's Malachite!" Before I let his explain what was wrong I ran off to the room and saw everyone there, all panicking, Petalite was having a hairy fit and Jet wasn't better. I ran over and got them outta there before they got hurt and ran in, Sapphire was trying from the looks of things to try and resuscitate...oh no. I knew what that meant, we were losing Malachite. I got everyone who was getting in the way outta there and tried to calm them down, Jet looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. Petalite was crying in the corner and everyone else was yelling and screaming. I had enough of this,

"OH WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" I yelled, everyone stopped and looked at me. "look, Sapphire, Gibson, Antauri and Amethyst are doing what they can but I don't think they can hear themselves think with all of ya skirlin ya noodles aff!" (soz for the sottish here, what he said "with all of you screaming your heads off) Everyone feel silent. I went in and they seemed to have Malachite stable, I walked over to him.

"C'mon Malachite. Wake up!" I whispered, as if he heard me he slowly came to, he was still very weak but fought to stay awake.

"Uh...hi Onyx," Malachite said weakly, I sighed in relief.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again! Ok?" I asked, he nodded, I walked out and told everyone, they all jumped for joy and Jet and Petalite were hugging each other. I smiled and walked back to my place on top of the master computer.

"So Malachite is going to make it?" I heard Sprx say.

"Yeah, he's gonna make it," Caitlyn replied

* * *

Me: hehehe, I'm so evil! 

Jet: (with a diamond sledgehammer) really? Ya aboot ta be smushed evil! (stars chasing after me, with me screaming ma heed aff)

Onyx: oh yeah, Caitlyn got an idea for another story and is going to post it later on, so watch out fer it!

Malachite: yeah, and I know what it is! And I don't like it!


	7. The High in Fizzy Drink Team!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Astral Firefly: ta for the review! I didne think if I should have kept Malachite in a coma never to wake up! But then again...Jet and Otto would kill me! Oh and one more thing..to make your holiday more jolly...Celebrate good times C'MON! Enjoy!

Lmann: ta!...so...got nothing else to say part from R&R and Enjoy! My friend!

4Evermonkeyfan: Onyx: damn right she would kick ya butt! And man oh man! Between you and me, I would rather kiss you than see Krystal in a very bad mood!

Me: hehe, thanks and I think Onyx would like you to babysit Spinel and Petalite for a night! Enjoy!

Beastfire: he he, who said anything about Mandarin or Bloodstone? There is also another person involved! Well...she does get a bit of bad luck before then so, enjoy! (don't kill me Ivy)

WF: oh he did did he? (cracks my knuckles and glares at Sprx) I'll sort him out (Does a highland charge and he screams and runs away)

Jet: um...enjoy!

Onyx: Homework? You got homework over the summer...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hehe, Time to fight!

With everyone ok and Sprx in med bay with a concussion, Ivy walked around the base, trying to see if there was any beer you sugar here. Before she had a chance to look, she bumped into Malachite, who was just up on his feet. Malachite crashed to the ground.

"Ow! Ivy!" Malachite yelled

"Didn't see ya kid. You ok?" Ivy asked, Malachite rolled his eyes.

"Well, let me see, my head hurts, you made me hurt myself further and-" Ivy interrupted him.

"Look, I didn't ask for your life story ok?" Malachite glared at her and slowly got to his feet, he looked at her and brought out the biggest snake Ivy had ever seen! Ivy turned pale and screamed, her scream ran all the way through the base and Onyx was awoken from his slumber...and NO ONE wants to see Onyx when someone wakes him up! He jumped off were he was sleeping, walked over to Ivy and she stopped in front of him, he punched her in the face and kicked her in the gut before walking off to a more quiet place! The giant snake was heading for Ivy and she screamed again and ran out the base and into the rainforest just as it was coming out the sand. She quickly got lost and sat on a rock that, unknown to her, was the rock that covered the bases entrance!

"Great! Just great! I'm lost in a jungle that according to Jet doesn't disappear for 6 hours without any beer or sugar!" Ivy ranted on. She didn't notice the three pairs of eyes that were watching her.

"Well, do you think she will bring the bait?" One asked

"Should do, and if not, we can just get rid of her," Another replied

"We need him, and she has to be able to lure him into the snare then we have our price!" the last whispered, they all laughed softly and creped up behind Ivy. They made a grab for her and gagged her. She struggled but they put something around her neck and punched the flame on her back hard, she fell to the ground out cold. They dragged her away and took off in their ships. The others didn't hear a thing and Onyx finally woke up and walked over to everyone to do a head count. He only missed Ivy.

"Has anyone seen Ivy?" Onyx asked, they all shook their heads. Onyx turned to the computer and turned on the security cameras but saw no Ivy. Just as he turned his back on the screen, a evil laugh was heard. Onyx spun round to see Mandarin, Bloodstone and Shadow all in the one place. Caitlyn looked at Shadow fearfully and hid behind Antauri. Shadow laughed.

"Aw, is little Caitlyn afraid of me?" Shadow laughed, Caitlyn growled loudly and gave Shadow a death glare.

"Don't EVER call me that! My name is Caitlyn!" Caitlyn yelled (I get bullied at school and people call me Catlyn and I really hate it! (starts to cry))

"I can call you whatever I want!" Shadow snapped, Caitlyn flinched.

"Enough Shadow!" Bloodstone shouted. Zakuro was looking around the screen and saw Ivy in the background.

"It's Ivy!" she said, everyone yelled what and looked at the screen and saw Ivy, chained to the wall and yelling death threats at the trio. Jet sighed

"Who do you want?" Jet said plainly, the trio fell on the ground.

"How did you know it was who!" Mandarin demanded

"Eh..I read ya mind! Ya dafty!" Jet replied, Mandarin sighed

"Malachite." he replied, everyone gasped and Malachite just laughed

"Me? You want me? HA! What can I do! I'm only 16!" Malachite laughed

"Well, that is for us to know, and for you to find out," Bloodstone teased, Onyx's eyes opened wide.

"His darkness powers!" he yelled. Shadow nodded

"Nothing escapes you Onyx," Shadow smirked,

"Your not getting him! And anyway, Ivy..she can look after herself...even without her powers!" Onyx yelled

"Really? I would like to see you try!" Bloodstone challenged, Ivy saw Jet smirk and she started smirking too. Ivy started to bite the chains and freed herself she then called a friend of hers...Amanda! Amanda jumped out a portal with a ton of Irn-Bru, Caitlyn turned pale and screamed and ran out the room. Soon she was beside Amanda, trying to stop her from drinking all the Irn-Bru. Amanda then brought out a ton of Sprite and waved a can in front of Caitlyn's face, they looked at each other and smirked, (They don't call us Insane for nothing!) they drank 34543 cans of the stuff and their pupils shrank into tiny dots, then they started to jump off the wall while Ivy jumped for cover.

"sdfgjsgjghsfifsbslkhisj!" Amanda yelled, she was talking absolute gibberish! As was Caitlyn. Bloodstone and Shadow screamed like wee girls and ran away, Mandarin was nearly killed as she ran over him a thousand times. Then they grabbed Bloodstone and Shadow by their tails and whirled them in the air like lassos! (Lassos rule!) In the end, Caitlyn and Amanda had to be put in a hyperactive everything proof cage to calm down.!

"Are you sure their going to be ok?" Antauri asked

"I have NO idea!" Jet laughed.

"Those two are so predicable!" Onyx laughed, having a fit of laughter.

Me: he he! 1 more chapter to go!

Jet: great I canne wait!

Onyx: and ya didn't use Scottish!

Me: don't you worry Onyx, they will be plenty of it next time and there will be a quiz at the end!

Malachite: um..uh oh...R&R!


	8. Home Again

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

**Beastfire:** she is right Ivy...you are very dimwitted! Glad you like the chapter! And I hope you like this one as well as my other story! (P.S If u have MSN, is it ok if I have your name?)

**Lmann:** ok, kill me, sue me, call me every little word you know...I can't spell to save myself! I really can't! Don't worry I changed it soon after this review! It's just when I have to type a name like mine then one of my fingers automatically goes to the i...can you blame me! well you can but please don't! Enjoy!

**Lazzynewtt**: (gasp) you forgot Petalite in this review! How could u! Well um...hope u r having fin in Bulgaria...I MISS U! (Starts crying)

Jet: oh boy..I'll have to take over

**4Evermonkeyfan:** Onyx: Don't worry about Krystal, she's in Bulgaria for 2 weeks!

Jet: yeah...I think I know someone you like Onyx

Onyx: What! (starts blushing) I'm married!

Jet: but your wife isn't here, nether are the kids?

Onyx: um...

Jet: thanks, Enjoy! (P.S If u have MSN can I have your name?)

**WF**: there isn't a quiz this time mate...but I'm working on it! Muhahahaha, ok, enjoy!

Home Again

Once Caitlyn and Amanda calmed down they were let out. They grabbed some food and ate it. Onyx and Antauri were talking and Malachite and Petalite were playing. Zakuro was sleeping and Spinel was getting a jag from Gibson, and he wasn't happy! Caitlyn lay on a couch and was talking to Manda is complete gibberish but they understood each other perfectly,

"How can you understand each other?" Gibson asked

"um...dunno?" they replied in unison

"That is seriously scary," Onyx commented, Caitlyn and Amanda glared at him but laughed.

"Onyx! It's Krystal! She is in a bad mood!" Caitlyn joked, Onyx screamed like a wee girl and ran for cover. Caitlyn laughed her head off.

"You are too easy!" Amanda laughed. Onyx glared

"Hey! No one wants to see Krystal in a bad mood! She is worse than the devil!" Onyx shouted, thankfully, Krystal didn't hear.

"Oh that is so true!" Spinel shuddered. When Krystal was in a bad mood. Her eyes turned red, her yellow beryl turned red and she became surrounded by flames.

"She is scary in a bad mood," Petalite said, over hearing them, they all nodded in agreement.

"So can we go home soon?" Krystal asked, walking in. Antauri smiled and nodded.

"Aw man!" Citrine sighed

"What, you going to miss me?" Jet cooed

"No, I'm going to miss you cleaning up the place!" Citrine told her, Jet pretended to laugh and hit him over the head.

"Shut it you!" Jet laughed.

"So, is everyone ok now?" Amber asked, walking into the room.

"Part from my sore head yeah," Citrine replied, Jet looked at him and raised her eyebrows, making Citrine run for cover.

"Yo, what did I miss?" Otto shouted, running into the room. He tripped over his feet and landed flat on his face.

"Ouch," Ruby flinched

"With a capital O!" Sapphire added. Everyone but Otto and Jet laughed, she gave them all a look that was worthy of a T-Rex's roar. They stopped and smiled sweetly but Jet hit them all over the back of the head anyway.

"HEY!" everyone yelled but laughed anyway.

"Looks like our luck is changing,"Nova said happily

"Yep, Home again home again!" Caitlyn laughed, she accidentally stood on poor Zakuro's tail and she cried out in pain, Caitlyn's face turned white as she turned to face Antauri, who at the time had his claws out and ready to slice some idiot. Caitlyn screamed and ran for her life, with Antauri close behind,

"Well...at least he isn't meditating 24/7," Sprx said, everyone nodded and Ichigo laughed, Caitlyn was running and screaming so loud and fast it's was nearly impossible to understand...though Amanda did.

"Someone help please before I'm sliced into a million pieces!" Caitlyn yelled in Gibson's ear. He jumped 6 feet in the air and landed on his butt, Ivy was having a laughing fit over t...that is until Gibson flung her in the Ivy proof cage.

"Hey! Lemme out!" Ivy yelled, she started swearing in Italian and started to have a hairy fit.

"Calm down Ivy!" Sprx teased, Ivy wanted to kill him so bad that she started to make darts to kill him.

"Ivy," Gibson said sternly, Antauri and finally caught Caitlyn but she was so terrified that she had slipped out his claws like a bar of soap! Ivy was laughing herself stupid!

"Well at least Ivy is having a good time," Amethyst sighed.

"By the way Ivy, where did Mandarin and crew catch you?" Jet asked

"I got lost and sat on this rock with had a moon carved into it...why?" Jet burst out laughing, as did the whole strip team.

"What?" Ivy demanded. Jet told her

"That was the rock that covered the base!" Jet managed to say in between laughed, now Ivy wanted to kill Jet.

"Well how was I meant to know!" Ivy yelled at her

"Um...maybe you could have thought that a moon carved into a rock is very strange," Jet laughed.

"Ok Jet, you are now on my "must murder" list with Sparky there!" Ivy yelled

"Well lets get to the robot and get home!" Nova said. They all nodded and ran on to the robot, Ivy was carried in her cage. When they landed in Shuggazoom the rain had stopped but the whole city was flooded for 3 WEEKS! That is a long time!

* * *

Me: there another story done and dusted! 

Jet: Finally!

Onyx: whatever

Malachite: yeah, wait...now you have to work on your runaway story

Me: I know!

Malachite: this can't be good...Adriana! Save me please!

Onyx: Save me from Caitlyn beating me up in another story!

Me: Muhahahahahahahaha!

Jet: um...R&R and we'll see ya later...if we survive!

Me: Muhahahahahahahaha, oh and the little quiz is in the next chapter, 10 words, u have to translate them! Muhahahahahahahaha!


End file.
